


The Ruby and the Sapphire

by malazuzu22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bickering, But he's such a dork, F/M, Hashirama means well, Idiots in Love, M/M, Madara has a crush, Mutual Pining, Senju Butsuma is an ass, Soulmate crystals, Tobirama as well, Uchiha Izuna Lives, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: When a person is born, they are given a special kind of chakra crystal blessed by gods. This allows them to hear their soulmate’s thoughts when both of them are wearing their crystal pendants and they are standing close enough.





	The Ruby and the Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> MadaTobi soulmate fic I wanted to prompt Rae with but ended up doing myself. My first shot for the pairing, be gentle with me. :D 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

On the day Tobirama came to the world his mother was visited by the clan elder Yutori who passed Tobirama’s crystal onto the new-born baby. The old Senju was considered something akin to seer, the one blessed by gods to pick the right stone for the ritual.

‘Such a nice shade of red. It compliments his eyes.’ Lady Senju accepted the crimson ruby hung on a thin silver chain and fastened it around her son’s neck. Elder Yutori gave her blessings to the child and Lady Senju sworn she saw a flicker of fire dance inside the stone before it faded away.

 

Tobirama was such a beautiful baby, no matter his uncommon colouring stirred quite a fuss in the compound. She could only hope all of her children would have better luck than her with their destined significant others. Not every soulmate bond brought happiness and while Senju Butsuma wasn’t mean or even violent to her, their marriage wasn’t a happy one either.

Her husband was a crude man, focused firmly on the raging war with Uchihas, not having much time to spare for his family. Lady Senju knew she couldn’t blame him for the way he was raised, further highlighted with all the responsibility dropped onto his shoulders when he became the clan head just at the age of sixteen.

 

Still it has been a shame he didn’t spare more of his time for little Hashirama than observe reports on how the kid’s education was progressing every evening. Although when he was informed his wife bore him a second son, he came to look at the baby briefly and Lady Senju was almost certain she saw his expression soften for a fleeting second when he saw Tobirama for the first time.

‘Thank you, Hisako. He will become a strong ninja, I’m sure of it.’ Butsuma said to her before he strode out of the room to pass the news to the rest of the clan. For a moment, she was disappointed with the lack of emotions from his part but then she let it slide.

 

While he was far from her conception of ideal husband, he blessed her with beautiful children and this kind of joy made up for it hundredfold. She dreaded the moment she would have to send them on the battlefield but that time was at least eight years away.

 

 

₪₪₪

 

Tobirama was said to be a very bright child by all his tutors. He was the type of quiet genius who would only seldom throw a temper tantrum, focused unyieldingly on his education and training. He had much more dedication and discipline than Hashirama, whose mind was prone to wander quite often into the land of daydreaming.

To allow his brother retain his childish innocence a bit longer, Tobirama worked even harder to please their father and shift his focus rather onto himself than Hashi. His brother had a unique strength of his own but it didn’t quite meet Butsuma’s standards. Tobirama on the other hand became his pride.

 

But being bright, he was also observing and sensitive to the emotions of others. His mother always said proudly it went hand in hand with his sensor abilities. When he was old enough to comprehend the concept of soulmates and she explained what the purpose of the ruby around his neck was, he couldn’t help but wonder.

‘But okaa-san? I never saw father wear any jewellery.’ He pointed out. Senju Hisako, that time heavily pregnant with her third child, smiled a bit sadly. ‘Otou-sama has a lot of responsibility for the clan. He doesn’t want to be distracted with any soulmate business.’ She explained softly.

‘Shouldn’t he be glad to have his other half by his side? He should be more attentive to you.’ Tobirama insisted. ‘Your father loves us all, in his own way. Don’t burden yourself with thoughts like this. Oh, the baby is kicking!’ She put Tobirama’s little palm onto her protruding belly to feel his sibling moving within her and through the awe the conversation was forgotten.

 

Having time to mull it over on his own later, Tobirama still couldn’t help but be angry at his father. Since the conversation he watched his mother closely and he could clearly saw the sadness on her features whenever Butsuma waved her off or just ignored her completely.

It wasn’t right. Having a soulmate was supposed to be a blessing. While he was deeply practical and rational since his infancy compared to Hashirama, Tobirama had a romantic streak in himself. He didn’t understand why would someone disregard their destined one so blatantly. Adults were stupid.

 

 

It was three years later when Hisako fell ill after giving birth to Itama and didn’t recover when Tobirama started truly despise his father. They were standing above the freshly dug grave, Hashirama hugging little Kawarama, both of them crying their eyes out while tiny Itama squirmed and screamed in the nursing scarf wrapped around Tobirama’s torso.

Tobirama himself wept quietly, trying and failing to coax his baby brother who clearly felt the grim atmosphere around him. And their father stood there with expression impassive as always, not showing even a flicker of emotion. ‘That’s enough. Hashirama, calm down and take your brothers home.’ He just barked after a while, turning to stride away without sparing a second glance.

 

Everything was fighting within him, deep sorrow mixed with rage. When they returned to the house and he managed to soothe Itama to sleep, Tobirama stormed into his room and tore the ruby down from his neck. ‘If this is how my soulmate would treat me, then I don’t want any!’ And with this resolution he threw the crystal into the drawer to have it out of his sight.

Hashirama commented on the lack of the pendant only once and having been told off rather harshly, he didn’t mention it again. Soon Tobirama had so much to attend to, from his own intense training to taking care of his younger brothers, he forgot about any soulmate nonsense altogether.

 

₪₪₪

 

When Madara was born, he was given a clear, faintly blue sapphire that darkened towards the middle. He was deeply fascinated with his soulmate crystal and often watched it against the light when no one was looking. It almost felt like the colours inside the stone were shifting, reminding him of the waves of the sea.

Madara was thrilled with the whole idea of soulmates. He often wondered what his destined person was like. Were they a male or a female? He would prefer a male but he wouldn’t reject even a girl, even though they could be really annoying. Would he meet them soon? Would he like them instantly? And would they like him back?

He was wearing his crystal all the time, never putting it off, hoping he would one day hear his soulmate’s thoughts when he found them, but so far he had no luck. His older brother Tajiro would sometimes laugh at him for being so determined to find his soulmate. When they brought Tajiro’s cold body back from the fight one day and the responsibilities of the heir passed on him, the less time for dwelling on these thoughts he had.

 

Madara met Hashirama by the Naka river, befriended the goof of a boy and finally had someone to share his view on the world with. Even though the other boy was widely naïve, he too desired peace for his family, to be able to protect his brothers.

 

One day Madara found Hashirama by the riverbank devastated, spilling fat tears onto his clothes and staring into the river under the cliff. ‘Hey. What happened?’ He threaded carefully. ‘My youngest brother Itama. He…’ Hashirama didn’t finish as another ugly sob choke the words back down his throat. Madara instantly knew what that meant and a wave of compassion washed over him.

‘Ah… I’m really sorry about your brother. He’s at better place now.’ Madara offered, sitting closer to his friend than usually in means of comfort. ‘All I have left now is Tobirama and I really fear for him.’ Hashirama mumbled after a while of sobbing. ‘I know how you feel. I worry for Izuna all the time.’ Madara fiddled with a leaf of grass. His youngest brother was too the last one he had left and he was determined to protect him at all costs.

 

‘But… But I don’t only fear of losing him to war. I don’t recognize him anymore.’ Hashirama turned his red and puffed face to him. ‘What do you mean?’ Madara tilted his head. ‘Tobirama had a special relationship with Itama. He wowed to our mother on her dying bed he would protect the baby she just delivered. And he did his best to keep it, he practically raised Itama.’ Hashirama explained, hugging his knees tightly.

‘I thought you said you were the eldest? And you didn’t have any help?’ Madara was mildly surprised. ‘Of course we had some help from Touka and her mother but they couldn’t be with us all the time. Both Kawarama and Itama respected Tobi as if he was their parent rather than a sibling. He was always the responsible one…’ Hashirama shrugged.

 

‘Mmm. I see. What’s he like?’ Madara found himself intrigued. Tobirama’s love for his siblings must have rivalled his own and that much spoke highly of his character even without knowing him. ‘He’s pretty much the perfect son for our father. Talented, strong, focused, proud. A genius.’ Hashirama calmed down a bit by that and lay down with hands behind his head to stare into the sky and watch the rolling clouds.

‘I mean as a person.’ Madara clarified dryly. ‘Oh? He’s so serious all the time, he doesn’t smile at all. Well, he used to be very kind and gentle, taking after mother but since she died he only showed this side of himself to me and our brothers. I know he was broken when they brought Kawarama’s body home and yet he stayed strong for me and Itama. But…’ Hashirama’s breath hitched and the boy covered his eyes with his arm.

 

Madara waited patiently for his friend to recover. ‘He was hard as a stone when we were standing above Itama’s grave. I fear he’s turning into our father. Into an emotionless killing machine. He volunteered for a mission as well. I think he’s out for vengeance.’ Hashirama whispered, his voice trembling with another wave of despair.

‘There needs to be put an end to this stupid war. For Tobirama and for Izuna.’ Madara gritted through his teeth, fists clenched. Then he plopped down to lie next to Hashirama and proceeded to depict the village the planned to build. Talking about their bold plans always seemed to delight his friend and true enough, Hashirama calmed down and all the sadness diminished for a moment.

 

 

Madara had his suspicions about Hashirama’s heritage for a while but didn’t want to ask to confirm them because he didn’t even really care. When a stone with a warning jumped into his palm and Senju Butsuma with a white-haired boy sprung into the view from behind the bush while his own father and Izuna did the same on the other side of the river, he wasn’t even that surprised that Hashirama belonged to the Senju clan.

 

While Izuna clashed his katana with the boy, who had to be Tobirama, Madara took a good look at the younger Senju sibling. A pretty face, although scrunched in a scowl, red eyes gleaming with fury and unusual creamy white skin complemented with shabby mane of short silver hair. Hashirama wasn’t by any means ugly for a Senju – save that horrible bowlcut and absolutely no sense of fashion – but Madara wouldn’t hesitate to call his brother good-looking.

The Uchiha shook his head in attempt to disperse such thoughts and ran along with Hashirama to intervene before the situation turned dire. They both jumped in front of their respective family members to force them back away. So up close, Tobirama’s face twisted into a feral snarl upon seeing him looked even more attractive. To his confusion, Madara caught himself hoping he would hear the boy’s thoughts in his head but anything like that happened.

He didn’t even have time to regret that though because from the sheer thrill of the whole situation his sharingan activated. It was such a weird feeling! Everything seemed so much brighter and sharper suddenly he felt a bit dizzy. Seeing this, Uchiha Tajima smirked like a Cheshire cat and commanded him and Izuna to retreat, content with the outcome of this confrontation.

 

Before disappearing in the trees, Madara spared a last glance to his friend as he knew they couldn’t keep their friendship up like they used to. They were now destined to be enemies. He was surprised that when Hashirama sent him a small nod in means of farewell and turned away, his newly activated sharingan met with the crimson red eyes of Tobirama. His dojutsu ingrained that hard stare full of pure hatred into his mind forever.

 

₪₪₪

 

Their clans clashed in countless battles over the following years. Countless times just a fraction of the squad returned from their assigned mission (if anyone survived), depicting the blue and white blur that slashed through them like a lightning, leaving only mess and death behind. All of the Uchiha knew it was infamous Senju Tobirama.

 

Through the battles he experienced himself, Madara never got to fight him personally. While he usually engaged Hashirama in one on one combat as neither of them wanted to unleash the other on their clansmen, Tobirama often ended up facing Izuna. For their brothers though it wasn’t just pretence and Kami bless it Izuna was strong enough to be able to keep up with his opponent.

 

Disregarding the fact he was an enemy, the white-haired Senju was by all means impressive, that much was Madara willing to admit at least to himself. Hashirama didn’t exaggerate when he depicted him all those years ago, his brother was insanely strong. Tobirama moved across the battlefield with almost regal grace. It was incredibly infuriating Madara he found the deadly dance somehow admirable even though it was his clansmen being slain down.

Not to mention his looks. If Madara deemed him good-looking when they were just children, he would have to call him gorgeous now. There was something about those sharp angles of his cheekbones, further highlighted with thin red tattoo markings that stood out against flawless pale skin, proud chin, flurry of silver hair pushed back with happuri.

But those eyes. They intrigued Madara the most. He supposed it was because they resembled the sharingan so much. Shame they were always narrowed, hard, full of rage and keen passion, stark contrast to otherwise icy appearance of the Senju.

Overall, it was maddening Madara to no end he found his enemy so captivating and even more so because Tobirama obviously wasn’t even his soulmate. There was still a slim chance Tobirama didn’t wear his crystal into battles but he didn’t hold his hopes for that too high.

 

 

Eventually both Senju Butsuma and Uchiha Tajima died, passing the titles of the clanheads onto Hashirama and Madara. His own desire for peace didn’t diminish through the passing time and Hashirama too seemed more than willing to finally make peace with Uchihas.

The day he approached Hashirama as a new head of the Uchiha clan with hand outstretched instead of the sword ready for sparring match meant the end of one era and beginning of the other. Hashirama kept staring at the hand in disbelief for a moment before launching himself at Madara and dragging him into overjoyed hug, subsequently causing uproar between their momentarily stunned clansmen.

 

‘Anija, what are you doing?!’ Tobirama appeared to tear them apart in a blink of an eye, confusing Madara widely how he managed to cross the battlefield so quickly. ‘Calm down Tobi! Wonderful news! Madara offered us peace and I’m accepting it.’ Hashirama flailed his hands to placate the silver-haired man. ‘How did you even…?’ The dark-haired Senju was apparently similarly puzzled by his brother’s sudden materializing out of thin air.

‘I placed a hiraishin seal on you, how do you think. And you mean to say you actually believe the Uchiha?’ Tobirama crossed his arms with incredulous frown. ‘I do. This is what we wanted since we were children, don’t you remember? You used to wish for it too. Don’t you want the Senju children live safely?’ Hashirama pressed on with expression of wounded disapproval. Still a manipulative brat then.

 

Tobirama pressed his lips together tightly before he answered reluctantly. ‘Of course I want, I’m tired of fighting, it keeps me from my research but… This seems fishy to me. You know well why I can’t trust the bastards.’ The Senju finished with a deep scowl. Madara mulled absentmindedly how pleasant that melodic baritone was until his brain finally registered the meaning of his words.

‘Excuse you?! Are you aware that I’m standing right here?’ Madara exclaimed with a huff. ‘Oh look. That fuzzy ball of hair is talking. Feel free to get lost any time.’  Tobirama merely arched his thin brows with a scoff. ‘Tobirama! I’m really sorry for him, Madara.’ Hearing his indignant gasp, Hashirama intervened before Madara could try to rip the other Senju in two, no matter how pretty he was from up close. He certainly didn’t imagine the first words Tobirama spoke to him to be an insult. Not that he ever spent a minute of his precious time daydreaming about it. Definitely not.

 

‘Hashirama. I have to agree with Tobi on this. Are you really sure we can trust them?’ A tall, dark haired woman wearing wine red lipstick stalked over to them, clutching a naginata in one of her hands. ‘We were at war for decades and then he just waltzes here and offers alliance out of blue? Don’t you think…’ Her reasoning cut off in the midsentence and she whipped around with her eyes screaming murder.

‘What did you just say about my ass?!’ She yelled somewhere over Madara’s shoulder, weapon pointing at whoever was about to be shred into pieces. He turned as well to see Izuna with eyes wider than saucers, mouth opening and closing like a fish. ‘I-I-I… I didn’t say anything!’ Izuna finally stammered out, hands thrown in front of himself in defensive gesture.

‘Don’t lie Uchiha, I heard you clearly, you said… Oh!’ The woman’s red lips formed a perfect o as she froze as well, gaping at Izuna in pure shock. ‘Ah for fuck’s sake…’ Tobirama face-palmed himself with a dramatic smack. ‘Izuna? What’s the meaning of this?’ Madara demanded rather harshly. He hated being left out of something. Hashirama’s eyes kept flickering from one person to another, similarly uncomprehending.

 

‘If my assumption is correct, which is almost certain, then they just heard each other’s thoughts.’ Tobirama groused into his palm, none too happy. Hashirama on the other hand instantly brightened so much he could probably rival the sun itself. ‘They’re soulmates! Isn’t that wonderful? One more reason for the alliance! And the marriage would…’ The woman didn’t give him space to finish though.

‘WHAT? A marriage?! Forget it, I won’t marry that brat just because a stone says so and you find it convenient!’ She huffed and stalked away, grumbling under her breath. ‘But… Touka, wait!’ Hashirama wailed and ran after her. Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed long-sufferingly. ‘We’ll send a message regarding an official meeting.’ He informed Madara coldly and without waiting for the reply vanished into thin air, only to appear dozens of metres away right next to Hashirama.

 

Putting it like he was mildly offended to be dismissed so rudely was a vast understatement. ‘Stupid arrogant Senju ass!’ He cursed to himself, trying to supress the urge to set something aflame, preferably the only white-haired member of the Senju clan. No way he ever had a crush on that asshole! Madara clenched his fists and stomped over to his brother.

‘She’s perfect!’ Izuna sighed dreamily, wearing a besotted grin, causing Madara to wince. His little brother had always some masochistic side being attracted to rather brutal women. It was only natural fate would grant him with one as a soulmate. ‘Come on you oaf. We have endless amount of meetings ahead.’ Madara grabbed his arm and dragged enchanted Izuna away.

 

₪₪₪

 

Tobirama was livid at first at the idea of peace with the Uchihas. True, the war was stretching for far too long and claimed far too many lives but… Those were the murderers of Kawarama and Itama. They took away his little brothers. They were the reason he failed to fulfil the last wish of his mother. Tobirama couldn’t just forgive that in a blink of an eye.

The fact Hashirama went along with Madara only with minor quarrels and they became practically inseparable, meaning he was stuck in the presence of the Uchiha as well for a huge chunk of time, turned his mood sour even on his better days. Not only he had to work with the black-haired ass, he often returned home from training only to find Hashirama and Madara bent over some papers in his own living room.

 

The first time this occurred and Tobirama none too politely asked Madara to leave (or get the hell out, depending on the phrasing) Hashirama immediately used his puppy eyes no jutsu on him. ‘Tobi! Me and Madara are friends, can’t you even try to be nice?’ His brother whined theatrically.

‘I do my best to stay civil at work, I can’t see why I should suffer his ugly mug even in my household.’ Tobirama retorted with arms crossed. ‘Who do you call an ugly mug, snowman?’ Madara jumped up two metres high from where he was sitting a second ago. ‘Shut it, hedgehog.’ Tobirama sent him a glare.

‘Wha..?! Are you looking for a fight Senju?’ Madara appeared right in front of him, trying (and failing) to look menacing. ‘I’ve been taught not to pick on those weaker than me.’ Tobirama snorted dryly. ‘Oh you think you’re stronger than me? Good one. Come outside and I’ll set your arse on fire, albino!’ Madara’s face flushed with fury rivalled the shade of his sharingan.

‘Please. I’d drown you before you could even spit out a tiny spark, shorty.’ Tobirama purposefully straightened his spine to show off those whole three centimetres he had on the Uchiha. Maybe he _could_ be a bit petty when it came to that. ‘Enough, stop it already!’ Hashirama managed to squeeze between them the right moment to prevent Madara from launching himself on the silver-haired Senju right there and then.

 

‘I’m not asking you to like each other, but for the sake of people around you, could you cut the bickering down to the bare minimum? Your constant arguments and insulting disturb anyone who witnesses them.’ Hashirama pouted like an overgrown child he was. ‘I’d only like to have some semblance of peace when I return home in the evening!’ Tobirama defended himself, feeling rightfully cranky.

‘As if I’m overjoyed to share the air with you.’ Madara snorted humourlessly. Hashirama spared him a disapproving glance to silence him. ‘What about this. We’ll have a dinner together, you will both be acting like civilised people and then you can go to your lab. Work on your research and no one will bother you there.’ Hashirama tried to coax them both.

 

‘Pretty please? Do it for me?’ He pressed on with hopeful expression that Tobirama didn’t turn him down at once. ‘Only if it isn’t your cooking. I’m not exactly in the mood for food poisoning today.’ Tobirama lowered his voice again and forced his shoulders to relax. Madara caught him by surprise when he chuckled at the joke while Hashirama made a spectacle of his sulking fit.

 

The dinner wasn’t a complete disaster in the end (if you ignored the exchange of glares between icy _‘pass the sauce’_ and _‘I wonder if you could munch even a bit louder’_ ) and Madara proved to be quite apt in cooking when Tobirama requested (out of spite, admittedly) his help. Still Tobirama was glad to escape the Uchiha’s presence the first opportunity he had.

He didn’t want to get closer to him. True, Tobirama couldn’t blame Madara personally for his brothers’ deaths but… He was _an Uchiha._ It didn’t help at all that his stupid brain – to his utter mortification – registered Madara as attractive for some unfathomable reason. ‘Dammit.’ He cursed and kicked the stool. His life was just a series of cataclysms.

 

₪₪₪

 

It took three years till Tobirama’s grudge over Uchihas finally lessened to the point of healthy suspicion. One had to stay aware all the time after all, trust wasn’t easy to give. He even got used to both Madara and his brother Izuna hanging around, Izuna trailing after Touka (who finally took mercy on him and agreed to a courtship) like a duckling and Madara presumably to keep an eye on his fool of a brother aside from the business stuff they often discussed.

 

His and Madara’s tempers still often clashed spectacularly, scaring the crap out of people who were unfortunate enough to find themselves within the range of 50 metres and were forced to witness those storms of wildly flaring chakra (and insults). But they sometimes challenged the other in shogi (with Hashirama prattling mile a minute and trying to ‘help’ one or another, resulting in them ganging up on him in attempt to erase him from the face of the Earth) or in a sparring match.

Sometimes Tobirama would even ask for Madara’s input on his research theories since his own brother didn’t understand a word of it and he would also be pleasantly surprised by the Uchiha delivering valid points. In the end they somehow managed to form something akin to grudging friendship, although both would rather cut out their tongues than admit it out loud.

The reason how ostentatious Madara was about the fact he wasn’t about to acknowledge their friendship any time soon in front of others kept Tobirama silent even about the fact he felt in his presence more alive, thrilled by the Uchiha challenging him both mentally and physically. _‘It’s not like I have a crush or something.’_ He kept repeating to himself, hoping it was just a passing fancy.

 

 

Hashirama’s engagement party was nearing close. On one of his diplomatic trips to Uzushiogakure Hashirama met the daughter of the Uzumaki clan leader Mito and their crystals answered to one another. Ever since then was his brother nearly insufferable, overflowing with joy and vitality, babbling about Mito all the time and driving Tobirama crazy.

Albeit annoyed with him, the younger Senju was glad for him, they seemed to be a good match. Where Hashirama was far too naïve and idealistic for his own good, Mito was there to help him keep his feet on the ground. She had the air of regal dignity that would hopefully rub onto Hashirama as well, at least a bit. Not to mention their alliance was also a profitable one since the Uzushio were strong and dependable allies for Konoha.

 

However it did have some drawbacks. Like Hashirama nagging Tobirama about his own soulmate crystal. ‘You didn’t wear your pendant for so many years! Don’t you want to find your soulmate at all?’ Hashirama didn’t seem to comprehend, bringing the matter up yet again.

‘How did you come to the conclusion I even need one?’ Tobirama answered with a frown. ‘But of course you do! I’ll be moving with Mito soon and I can’t leave you all alone.’ Hashirama paced from one side of the living room to another, unnerving Tobirama who was trying to read. ‘I can’t wait for the sheer serenity of having the house for myself. Rest assured I’m perfectly happy on my own.’ The younger Senju shrugged.

‘Are you? If you claim to be happy then how come I didn’t see you smile for at least a decade? And I don’t mean those wry self-satisfied smirks of yours when you manage to rile Madara up. I mean a genuine laugh or at least a smile as a result of joy.’ Hashirama paused his pacing to stand in front of him, lecturing with hands on his hips.

 

‘You laugh frequently enough for both of us. At least someone needs to stay a realist.’ Tobirama rolled his eyes, his annoyance bubbling up. ‘This isn’t about me though! Or about being a realist. You’re not a realist, you’re the most pessimistic person I know.’ Hashirama threw his arms up. ‘Well sorry I don’t swoon upon trivialities like seeing a blooming flower as someone else does.’ Tobirama snapped the book shut and stood up, meaning to retreat to his bedroom instead.

‘Aaaargh, you just have to twist everything! I only want to know my brother is living a happy life. Is it that much?’ Hashirama persistently followed after him, much to his irritation. ‘Itama and Kawarama were meant to live happy lives but theirs were cut short. Our mother was meant to live a happy life and how father treated her? That heartless bastard didn’t even shed a single tear when she passed away!’ Tobirama’s patience finally snapped and he turned abruptly to yell into Hashirama’s startled face.

‘But…’ His brother was apparently for once rendered speechless. Tobirama turned on his heel with a huff and slammed the door shut, leaving Hashirama standing in the hall. He plopped onto his futon face first and released a frustrated scream into the pillow. He hated it when someone managed to crack his outer shell of cold indifference.

 

It took much longer than he anticipated, maybe around an hour, before he heard tentative knocks on his door. ‘Tobi? May I come in?’ Hashirama pleaded quietly. While personal space normally didn’t mean much for him, his brother knew better than just barge into Tobirama’s bedroom any time he deemed fit.

Tobirama paused scribbling down notes he found relevant on his latest research and sighed deeply. He didn’t want to fight with Hashirama. As idiotic as the brunet could be, he loved him dearly. Also avoiding each other in their shared house would be too mentally exhausting. Better solve this out. ‘Please.’ Hashirama pressed on when Tobirama didn’t answer right away.

 

‘Fine.’ He said towards the door and set the brush down. No way he could have some work done now. ‘Thank you.’ Hashirama mumbled when the door opened, the whole posture slumped and radiating depression, wringing his hands like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. ‘Sit down, anija.’ Tobirama gestured towards the futon and Hashirama slowly shuffled over to sit next to him.

They were just sitting there for a while, Tobirama waiting for what his brother had to say. ‘I’m sorry I made you upset.’ Hashirama’s lower lip wobbled when he eventually broke the silence. ‘I always meant to ask you why you don’t wear your pendant but… I was too afraid after the first time you yelled at me so much about it. Now I know.’ Hashirama continued, his voice unusually solemn.

 

‘I… Well.’ Tobirama didn’t know what to say. ‘You’re right that father didn’t treat our mum very well. I didn’t know it affected you so much. But is it really a reason to give up on your own soulmate? There are so many happy couples and now the war is over…’ Tobirama had to interrupt him again.

‘I tore the crystal off my neck the day we buried okaa-san, yes. I continued to hate our father and I deemed it unnecessary distraction to bother myself with soulmate stuff when we were at war. I didn’t want to turn into him because I wouldn’t be able to give my soulmate enough attention.’ The younger Senju bit his tongue to swallow back the bitterness of this admission.

 

‘But we are at peace. You could start a family of your own. I know how much you like children.’ Hashirama argued softly. ‘I don’t know if I would be able to make anyone happy. You’ve said it; I’m a grumpy bitter man.’ Tobirama’s voice was but a whisper. He wasn’t good at sharing emotions.

‘You are not! You can be a bit gloomy, that’s true, but you are so smart and brilliant. You used to be so affectionate towards our brothers. I’m sure you still have it in yourself.’ Hashirama shuffled closer till their thighs were touching. ‘Can I hug you?’ He asked carefully with hopeful eyes.

Tobirama couldn’t fight the slightest of smiles that made its way to his face that Hashirama actually asked for once. ‘Come here, you goof.’ The silver-haired Senju threw his arm around his brother’s shoulders and dragged him into the embrace, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs with the sheer power of Hashirama’s delighted squeeze.

 

‘I know what! The engagement party is in three days. There’s going to be a lot of people at one place. Why don’t you wear the crystal then? Who knows if your destined one isn’t attending as well!’ Hashirama exclaimed when he pulled back, obviously excited about his own plan.

‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea…’ Tobirama looked away. He still didn’t admit to Hashirama that there was one more reason he didn’t wear his pendant. What if he did found his soulmate but it was the wrong person? Or more specifically, what if it wasn’t the one he wanted it to be? Or what if it was but he wouldn’t want him?

‘Come oooon! You have to, for me, pleeeease!’ Hashirama’s begging turned into whines, inevitably accompanied by pathetically pleading eyes. ‘I don’t even know where the crystal is now…’ Tobirama tried to squirm his way out but met with Hashirama’s unimpressed flat stare.

 

‘We both know very well it’s in the same box mother’s crystal is stored.’ Hashirama stood up and reached for the wooden carved box that sat on top of one of many shelves in the room. ‘I forgot how beautiful the ruby is.’ Hashirama mused, staring into the casket. Tobirama snatched it out of his hands before he could get his paws on the stone.

The white-haired man pulled the necklace out of its hiding place where it rested past sixteen years. ‘Colour of blood.’ He murmured, tracing it with his index finger where it lay against his palm. ‘It goes well with your eyes.’ Hashirama remarked. ‘That’s what mum used to say…’ Tobirama nodded slowly.

Hashirama slightly winced. ‘It’s maybe even prettier than mine.’ He pulled his amber from under the robes. ‘Anyway, are you going to wear it? Pretty please?’ Hashirama returned to the original topic. ‘Oh Kami, you’re giving me a headache. Fine, I’ll take it with myself, just give me a break already.’ Tobirama yielded just to get rid of him.

‘Awww, you’re awesome! Thank you, Tobi.’ Hashirama squeezed him once more and planted a sloppy kiss on his forehead before he bolted out of the room, correctly predicting he just awaken Tobirama’s desire to strangle him. ‘I just sold my soul to Shinigami.’ Tobirama exhaled loudly to supress the urge to annihilate the only living user of mokuton and placed the crystal pendant on the table.

 

₪₪₪

 

Lately Madara was even more waspish than usually, if it even was possible. Not that he wouldn’t be happy for his friend to find the love of his life, mind you. But boy, he did feel jealous. It was unfair he still, at the age of 24, didn’t meet his own soulmate when both his best friend and little brother already did.

The entirely other matter was his persistent infatuation with one white-haired prick named Senju Tobirama. Madara would deny it with all the fervour he could muster when Izuna teased him about it – and how did the oaf figure out was still beside him, knowing better than anyone how dense his brother could be – but he wasn’t short of pining after the strongest suiton user in the country slash fastest of the living shinobi slash genial mad scientist and jutsu inventor.

With the nearing celebration, Madara finally came to a decision. Tobirama too didn’t have a soulmate. Rather than waiting for his own, who didn’t even have to ever come into his life, he might as well try to woo the Senju. If any of the numerous participants of the party wasn’t his soulmate, he would give in to the longing. Tobirama was an ass but they grew much closer over the years and he didn’t feel any real hate from the Senju anymore. It wasn’t entirely fool’s errand to try.

 

 

He decided to wear dark purple kimono with black hakama and black haori with Uchiha crest for the party. Izuna was pacing impatiently in the hall, already fully clothed in his emerald green kimono, dark grey hakama and identical black haori with Uchiha crest embroidered.

‘Come on, what’s taking so long?’ Izuna stuck his head into Madara’s bedroom. Seeing Madara trying (and failing spectacularly) to tame the unruly mane of spiky raven black hair into something less wilder than was his usual hairstyle, his brother made a long face. ‘You know very well even sorcery wouldn’t help you with this lost case. Give it up. Tobirama will like it anyway.’ Izuna snickered at Madara’s heated glare.

‘Do shut up. This has nothing to do with Tobirama.’ He grumbled, forever in denial, and with last long stare into the mirror conceded Izuna was probably right and they should go lest they arrived late. ‘So how come you decided to pick green for tonight?’ Madara knew very well the reason but he felt obligated to repay some of Izuna’s teasing.

 

The younger Uchiha squirmed for a while before he answered, blushing like a teen. ‘Touka mentioned she would wear green kimono the other day…’ He admitted, avoiding the eye contact vehemently. Madara didn’t doubt for a second the Senju harpy dropped the hint entirely on purpose. As much as she still pretended not to take Izuna too seriously, Madara could say how smitten they were with each other. They were quite a good match.

‘You should bring her a flower.’ Madara pointed out when the door closed behind them and they walked through the gardens towards the main path of the compound. ‘Oh crap, you’re right! I would totally forget! But which one?!’ Izuna started fretting, running from one flower patch to another. ‘I think magnolia will do.’ He suggested when he was done laughing about Izuna’s flailing. It wasn’t like he knew much about flowers in the first place.

 

Satisfied with his advice Izuna plucked several faintly pink blossoms off the tree and joined him back on the grain path. ‘You didn’t get your tabi dirtied from grass with all the running, did you? You don’t want to put your significant other to shame.’ Madara couldn’t help but freak him out a little more. Izuna shrieked and gave himself a tentative check.

Seeing his brother’s sly smirk, the younger Uchiha just huffed in annoyance. ‘You’re an asshole, you know.’ Izuna pouted and refused to speak with him till they arrived into the Senju compound where the celebration was held. Once they passed through the gate, Izuna bolted away with overly excited _‘I need to go find Touka before the flowers wilt!’_ and left him facing the crowd on his own.

 

There were entirely too many people for Madara’s taste but he couldn’t expect anything else from hokage’s engagement party. He meant to find happy betrothed couple to express his congratulations but Hashirama found him first as he was suddenly being tackled wildly. With not so dignified yelp Madara managed to shove the dark-haired man off himself and straightened his clothes.

Just as anticipated Hashirama was radiating sheer happiness and he was practically bouncing on spot. ‘Madara! So glad to see you, you look good! Would you believe it that even head of the Hyuuga clan accepted the invitation and arrived? Maybe they will be open for negotiations to join the village after all!’ His friend talked mile a minute and Madara had to chuckle.

‘It’s so typical from you to try and strike a pact with someone on your own engagement party.’ The Uchiha shook his head fondly. ‘Be careful not to neglect your chosen one. I can’t believe I say it but Mito is far more desirable company than the old Hyuuga dolt.’ He grimaced and Hashirama guffawed.  

‘She would love to hear that. Go get some wine or something stronger, I will talk with you later.’ The brown-haired Senju patted his back jovially and waltzed away to welcome some other important participant. Following his advice Madara headed to banquet tables to retrieve a glass of shochu.

 

He just contemplated if he felt hungry, taking in the sight of all the bowls and trays filled with food, when he felt someone approaching him. ‘Good evening, Uchiha-sama.’ One of the Yamanaka clan head daughters greeted him when he turned to her. ‘Good evening indeed.’ Madara answered vaguely. He wasn’t really in the conversation mood but the girl didn’t seem to mind.

She latched herself onto him, resting her own hand at the crook of his elbow and kept talking nonsense, apparently satisfied with Madara’s noncommittal grunts and hums as responds. Madara suffered her for quite a while but then he spotted in the crowd a flicker of wispy white hair and he lost even the last bits of interest in the Yamanaka.

 

‘It was a delightful conversation but if you would excuse me now? I need to talk with someone.’ Madara pried her fingers off his forearm and retreated as fast as he could while not giving the air of running away from the baffled girl. But alas, before he could reach Tobirama one of Uchiha elders snatched him and dragged into incredibly dull conversation with Nara elder and several other members of the council.

The discussion dragged forever but Madara couldn’t shake the elders as easily as he got rid of the Yamanaka woman. He kept stealing glances around, monitoring where Tobirama was at the moment, but when he was finally released – none too wiser what they were actually talking about during last half an hour – the silver-haired Senju was nowhere to be found.

 

 

Grumpy about losing the track of him Madara got himself another glass of shochu and decided to check up on Izuna. He found his brother with Hikaku, Touka and some other Senju. ‘…Hashirama swore he promised to wear the crystal but I didn’t see any.’ Touka traced the rim of her glass with index finger and Izuna opened his mouth to reply, only to snap it shut again when he spotted Madara.

‘Alright, what devilry are you plotting this time?’ Madara put on his most frightening inquisitive expression when the conversation obviously ceased with his arrival. ‘Oh, what are you talking about, brother? We were just discussing how nice this celebration is.’ Izuna blinked entirely too innocently.

‘As if I’m going to buy that.’ Madara merely raised an eyebrow and bore his hard stare into Hikaku instead. ‘Don’t look at me! We weren’t scheming anything, Madara-sama, I swear!’ The young Uchiha took a step away with fright plastered on his face. If this wasn’t suspicious…

 

Unfortunately his further interrogation was interrupted by Uzumaki clan head, Mito’s father, who asked everyone for their attention so he could make a speech and propose a toast. Luckily it wasn’t too long or boring but when Madara turned his attention back to the group of conspirators they were all gone, sneaking away behind his back.

With a headshake Madara decided it wasn’t his business if they managed some mischievous stunt as it would be Mito’s wrath they would be facing should they really be so stupid to ruin the reception. He was dragged into several more conversations until his head slowly started throbbing and he craved a while of solitude away from the crowd.

On his way to the gardens he stopped by the banquet table to get a few snacks and something to drink and armed with refreshments he happily left the main turmoil of the event. There were quite a few people in the Senju gardens – work and pride of Hashirama – but they all minded their own business.

 

 

Turning behind one of the bushes Madara ran into Tobirama. ‘What a drag. So much time wasted with unnecessary socializing. I could be in the lab right now.’ The Senju grumbled peevishly, not even turning to him. ‘You want to blast something into the air again? That would make an impression on the Hyuugas, sure enough.’ Madara snorted in amusement.

‘Uchiha. What are you talking about?’ Tobirama twisted his neck to send him a questioning look. ‘You’d rather be conducting some of your dubious experiments than suffer through this, am I right?’ Madara tilted his head in confusion. Was Tobirama just talking to himself?

 

With a shrugh the silver-haired man turned to face him completely. Kami help him, the Senju looked stunning in his dark blue kimono completed with dark grey hakama and haori. Madara couldn’t help but give him a guarded once-over. ‘You look gorgeous.’ Tobirama’s quiet words made him choke on his own spit. _That_ was unexpected.

‘Eh, well. Thank you?’ Madara’s stunned brain managed somehow. ‘For what?’ Tobirama’s thin eyebrows rose as if Madara grew a second head. ‘The compliment of course. You look, erm, very handsome yourself. The colours suit you.’ The Uchiha stammered out awkwardly with face aflame. Tobirama’s expression turned horrified.

 

Frankly, it was the clearest emotion save anger Madara ever saw on him but the fact it followed his attempt to flatter him wasn’t exactly encouraging. ‘I’m not that drunk to be speaking without me knowing, am I?’ Tobirama mumbled more to himself. What the hell was going on?

 

‘But I just heard…’ Madara’s gasp of shock when the realization hit him swiftly morphed into muffled screech of fury. It took him a moment to be able to produce some actual words instead of angry noises. ‘How dare you?!’ He pointed accusatory finger at Tobirama, who was wearing a baffled expression.

‘What did I do to affront you this time?’ The Senju crossed his arms as he always did when he was ready for a tongue-lashing match. ‘Now it makes sense what Touka was talking about! You dumb white-haired ass, why didn’t you wear your crystal before? I thought you just wear it hidden!’ Madara threw his arms up, spilling the drink and dragging attention of the people around on themselves.

 

‘How is _that_ your concern?’ Tobirama all but growled. This whole conversation was spiralling crazier by every word uttered. ‘I can fucking hear you thinking! Aren’t you wearing the crystal? You don’t hear my thoughts?’ Madara couldn’t really decide if he did or didn’t feel like murdering the Senju.

‘No, I… Have it in my pocket. I don’t hear anything save your yelling.’ Tobirama reached into his pocket to pull out a silver chain with a ruby pendant. Not giving a damn about the people staring, Madara tore the chain out of the Senju’s hand. ‘Turn around.’ He ordered simply. Tobirama scowled defiantly but did as he was told with an eye-roll so Madara could fasten the chain around his slender neck.

 

‘Well?’ Madara rounded him to face him again and demanded immediately. Tobirama licked his lips before he spoke up again and the fleeting appearance of his tongue sent unsuspected thrill down Madara’s spine. He felt sudden urge to taste them for himself but he was sure the Senju would skin him given the awkward situation they were in.

‘Yes, that would be rather inappropriate considering how many stares are fixated on us right now.’ Tobirama answered dryly and Madara released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was working! Senju freaking Tobirama was his soulmate. Madara didn’t know what question voice first.

 

 

‘Better not here, let’s find some quieter place.’ Tobirama put a hand on Madara’s shoulder and a moment later they were standing on top of the hokage monument. ‘Curse you Senju, can’t you warn me before you do something like that?’ Madara bent over, feeling like his stomach just turned upside down. ‘Sorry. The hiraishin can be a bit… Weird for the first few times, I suppose.’ Tobirama scratched his chin, patiently waiting for him to recover.

 

‘I can’t help but wonder about lack of insults and attempts to drown me. Does that by any chance mean that you perhaps find our newest discovery a good one?’ Madara ventured carefully once he didn’t feel like puking any more. The white-haired man sighed and ducked his head.

‘I didn’t want to find my soulmate for several reasons I don’t wish to discuss right now. But one of them was that I’ve been afraid it wouldn’t be you.’ Tobirama admitted quietly, uncharacteristically meek. Madara took a step forward and with a moment of hesitation tilted Tobirama’s chin up with his thumb.

‘Stupid Senju. You might have spared me quite a few years of misery if you wore that thing sooner.’ He sighed and ran the thumb along the younger man’s jaw when the other didn’t shy away from his touch. Tobirama leaned into his palm and the smallest of smiles that curved his lips up – kami, he had _dimples_ , how adorable was that? – was the most beautiful thing Madara saw in his life. All he wanted was to finally claim them as his own.

 

‘I’m not against.’ Tobirama’s smile turned into more familiar mischievous smirk and Madara didn’t falter for a second. Tobirama’s thin lips were even smoother than he imagined them. They kissed each other softly and hesitantly, more like brushing their lips tenderly and it didn’t last very long but it tasted of promises what their future could hold.

When they broke the kiss, Tobirama averted his eyes, looking all delicious with cheeks flushed. ‘We should return back to the party. Hashirama will soon notice we’re missing and he’ll throw a fuss thinking we murdered each other.’ Tobirama reminded and Madara winced. ‘Right, let’s go.’ He turned towards the path down into the valley but a hand enveloping his own stopped him.

‘Hiraishin will be quicker. You have to get used to it anyway.’ Tobirama swept the thumb across his knuckles. ‘Don’t you fucking dare Senju, I’ll…’ Madara didn’t have the opportunity to finish the threat as they were hurled through the time-space to appear right next to Hashirama in the middle of his conversation with the Hyuugas, spooking them all considerably.

 

 

The delighted uproar full of bone-crushing hugs and manly tears their esteemed hokage stirred when he took in the sight of his brother and best friend holding hands, both of them wearing their crystals proudly, exceeded any other Madara witnessed before. Mito would remind them with irk how they crashed her engagement party for many years to come but neither Madara nor Tobirama regretted it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Short ramble about crystal meanings:
> 
> Ruby - A talisman of passion, protection and prosperity. It symbolizes the sun, and its glowing hue suggests an inextinguishable flame within the stone that legends claim would shine through even the thickest clothing and could not be hidden. If ruby were cast into water it would cause it to boil. It warns its wearer of impending danger, keps the body safe, and banishes sadness and foolish thoughts.
> 
> Sapphire - Signifies the height of celestial hope and faith, and is believed to bring protection, good fortune and spiritual insight. A symbol of power and strength, but also of kindness and wise judgment. As a talisman it helps to preserve chastity, discover fraud and treachery and has great power in resisting black magic and ill-wishing. It heales ailments of the eyes and increases concentration.
> 
> Amber - fossilized tree sap. Formed by light and life, preserved by time and washed upon the shores for humanity, a talisman of beauty, protection and renewal. Esteemed for its ability to draw pain and disease from the physical body, as well as the mind and spirit, by absorbing negative or stagnant energies and transforming them into clear, positive energy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you were wondering - Madara could hear Tobi because he had the stone with him, in his pocket, but Tobirama didn't hear him because the ruby wasn't touching his skin. Does it make sense? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
